falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sheepsquatch
|location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Sheepsquatches are large woolly-haired cryptids with quills, mangy white fur and large horns found in Appalachia in 2102. Background A mythical creature stalking Appalachian hills and mountains, the sheepsquatch was allegedly a bipedal, highly aggressive ram interested in sheep (mileage may vary depending on the cryptid hunter). Whether existing or not, the sheepsquatch myth was an obsession for a cryptid hunter named Calvin van Lowe, who devoted his life to hunting it down. While Calvin could never prove it himself, the sheepsquatch was a very real thing, even before the Great War, how it came to be is unknown, though a sheepsquatch was responsible for the deaths of two teenagers near Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go before presumably being hunted down by Toxic Larry himself.New meatDate night Characteristics Biology Standing approximately ten feet tall, the sheepsquatch is a huge cryptid bearing strong resemblance to a sheep. Sheepsquatches possess a set of large horns protruding directly from the sides of their heads. Their skin is pink and raw, with large quills poking out from their upper back. Despite their resemblance to sheep, their wool is stiff and gray, with only meager patches visible on the animal. Their faces appear almost skeletal, especially around the nose area. Their eyes are large and fish-like, with rectangular pupils typical of normal sheep and goats. They have small ears, with a tracking tag embedded in the right ear. The ears however, are dwarfed by their massive horns. They have large jowls, prominent especially when howling. Their teeth are small and flat, like that of a herbivore. However, sheepsquatches are carnivores, as evidenced by the numerous brahmin corpses found embedded with quills. They have a potbelly and 3 large claws on each hand. They stand on two legs, on large hooves. Their legs have inverted knees, similar to that of a dog's legs, and they have a short tail. If they are legendary, they will have a red glow throughout the chest area after the regeneration effect is complete. In the wild, they can be found sleeping in their nests, surrounded by dead brahmin and bones. Sometimes, they will be found with their head surrounded by a swarm of flies. Sheepsquatches communicate through howls and groans, with long, somber, drawn-out moans. This noise appears to come from the unique way that they vibrate their jowls when calling out. This method of calling allows them to change the pitch quickly and easily, in order to convey what they want to. They appear to be solitary, however during Free Range, more than one can appear at the end of the event. Gameplay attributes Sheepsquatches have an inordinately high health, even compared to creatures that are many levels higher than theirs, such as scorchbeasts. This high health pool, coupled with the fact that sheepsquatches are often legendary, can make them very difficult to take out if fought one-on-one. When encountered towards the end of the Free Range event, they will dig themselves out of the ground, similarly to the deathclaw at deathclaw island. They will howl before iniating combat, giving ample time to prepare yourself for the challenging fight ahead. They will also howl at random intervals during combat, allowing the player character a few precious moments to heal. They will often perform a basic swipe and headbutt attack at nearby enemies. This does not do significant damage, however if they manage to stagger the player character, it can make it quite difficult to survive a repeated bombardment of hits. They can also jump and launch their quills in a powerful area of effect attack. If their opponent is out of melee range, they will rip out a handful of urine-soaked fur and throw it, dealing poison damage. They will also perform a ram attack that allows them to close the distance between themselves and attackers very quickly. Also, they will consistently perform a jump attack that staggers the player character, resulting in a temporary debuff of 50% to movement speed and a cut to ranged accuracy. Due to their ability to utilize ranged attacks, they will never flee from the player character, even if the player character is attacking from high ground. Sheepsquatches are unable to be permanently crippled. If both of their legs are fully damaged, they will collapse momentarily, but get back up again and resume combat. Variants Sheepsquatch A base variant of the creature, with the attributes mentioned above. |level =50 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Toxic sheepsquatch The toxic sheepsquatch is a step above its predecessor, at level 65. |level =65 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Noxious sheepsquatch The noxious sheepsquatch is the second most powerful variant, at level 80. Its prefix indicates that it is poisonous or poisoned in some way. |level =80 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Necrotic sheepsquatch These sheepsquatches are described as suffering from necrosis, the death of cells or tissues. However, it does not vary in appearance from the normal sheepsquatch. It is the strongest variant of all, at level 100. |level =100 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Alpha sheepsquatch This variant is encountered only during the Project Paradise event. |level =100 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Prime sheepsquatch This variant is encountered only during the Primal Cuts event. |base id = |level =80 |perception =10 |family =sheepsquatch |xp curve =boss |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sheepsquatch meat * Sheepsquatch skull * Large sheepsquatch horn * Mysterious quill * Mysterious fur }} Locations * One sheepsquatch may appear at the Creekside sundew grove. * Outside Vault 96, to the southwest, down on the edge of the cliff. * One sheepsquatch may appear to the southwest of Welch when leaving town via the road, next to a house containing an Overseer holotape, often fighting other creatures. * Up to two sheepsquatches will appear as a boss fight during the Free Range event. * One sheepsquatch may appear at Braxson's Quality Medical Supplies. * A prime variant will appear as the final boss of the Primal Cuts event in the Ash Heap. * An alpha variant can appear as a boss at the end of the Project Paradise event. * A sheepsquatch can spawn in a random encounter hotspot. Appearances Sheepsquatches appear only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Behind the scenes The sheepsquatch is a woolly-haired cryptid reported across numerous counties in West Virginia, predominantly within the southwestern region of the state. Gallery Unknown monster.png|Sheepsquatch Sheepsquatch poster.png|A poster of a sheepsquatch ShearTerror1_(2).png|Drawing of sheepsquatch-like figures FO76 sheepsquatch drawing 2.png|Drawing of a sheepsquatch-like figure FO76 creature sighting.png|Photo of a possible sheepsquatch sighting Sheepsquatch.jpg|A hunched sheepsquatch ShearTerror2_(2).png|A magazine article with mention of the sheepsquatch FO76WA Sleeping Sheepsquatch.jpg|A sheepsquatch sleeping in its nest in the Sleeping Sheepsquatch random encounter Concept art FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (11).jpg|Chris Ortega concept art FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (1).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (2).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (3).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (9).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (4).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (5).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (6).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (7).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (8).jpg FO76 Chris Ortega concept (The SheepSquatch Monster) (10).jpg Category:Wild Appalachia creatures es:Sheepsquatch ru:Шипсквотч